Monster Guide
This will include rough statistics for monsters, and what stats you'll require to face them. Levels 1 - 100 Slime (Level 1) Health: 50 Power: 1.0 Speed: 1.0 Strength: 1.0 Spider (Level 5) Health: 100 Power: 15.0 Speed: 15.0 Strength: 15.0 Goblin (Level 10) Health: 250 Power: 80.0 Speed: 50.0 Strength: 70.0 Kobold (Level 25) Health: 1000 Power: 150.0 Speed: 250.0 Strength: 100.0 Rock (Level 25) Health: 1000 Power: 100.0 Speed: 150.0 Strength: 250.0 Ogre (Level 50) Health: 4000 Power: 300.0 Speed: 500.0 Strength: 200.0 Troll (Level 50) Health: 4000 Power: 200.0 Speed: 300.0 Strength: 500.0 Ghoul (Level 75) Health: 9000 Power: 540.0 Speed: 900.0 Strength: 360.0 Giant (Level 75) Health: 9000 Power: 360.0 Speed: 540.0 Strength: 900.0 Orc (Level 100) Health: 15000 Power: 1050.0 Speed: 1750.0 Strength: 700.0 Ent (Level 100) Health: 15000 Power: 700.0 Speed: 1050.0 Strength: 1750.0 Levels 100 - 200 Ghost (Level 125) Health: 20000 Power: 1200.0 Speed: 2000.0 Strength: 800.0 Gnome (Level 125) Health: 20000 Power: 800.0 Speed: 1200.0 Strength: 2000.0 Nymph (Level 150) Health: 30000 Power: 2100.0 Speed: 3500.0 Strength: 1400.0 Dwarf (Level 150) Health: 30000 Power: 1400.0 Speed: 2100.0 Strength: 3500.0 Pixie (Level 175) Health: 40000 Power: 2400.0 Speed: 4000.0 Strength: 1600.0 Zombie (Level 175) Health: 40000 Power: 1600.0 Speed: 2400.0 Strength: 4000.0 Harpy (Level 200) Health: 50000 Power: 3900.0 Speed: 6500.0 Strength: 2600.0 Mummy (Level 200) Health: 50000 Power: 2600.0 Speed: 3900.0 Strength: 6500.0 Levels 250 - 350 Fairy (Level 250) Health: 70000 Power: 6000.0 Speed: 10000.0 Strength: 4000.0 Minotaur (Level 250) Health: 70000 Power: 4000.0 Speed: 6000.0 Strength: 10000.0 Nix (Level 300) Health: 100000 Power: 8550.0 Speed: 14250.0 Strength: 5700.0 Bunyip (Level 300) Health: 100000 Power: 5700.0 Speed: 8550.0 Strength: 14250.0 Elf (Level 350) Health: 135000 Power: 11400.0 Speed: 19000.0 Strength: 7600.0 Yeti (Level 350) Health: 135000 Power: 7600.0 Speed: 11400.0 Strength: 19000.0 Levels 400 - 500 Mermaid (Level 400) Health: 175000 Power: 15000.0 Speed: 25000.0 Strength: 10000.0 Wyvern (Level 400) Health: 175000 Power: 10000.0 Speed: 15000.0 Strength: 25000.0 Drake (Level 450) Health: 220000 Power: 19800.0 Speed: 33000.0 Strength: 13200.0 Centaur (Level 450) Health: 220000 Power: 13200.0 Speed: 19800.0 Strength: 33000.0 Merman (Level 500) Health: 270000 Power: 25800.0 Speed: 43000.0 Strength: 17200.0 Dryad (Level 500) Health: 270000 Power: 17200.0 Speed: 25800.0 Strength: 43000.0 Levels 550 - 1000(Professional Level) Lochness(Level 550) Health: 325000 Power: 33000.0 Speed: 55000.0 Strength: 22000.0 Thoon(Level 550) Health: 325000 Power: 22000.0 Speed: 33000.0 Strength: 55000.0 Beyond here is unknown. Nobody has lived to face the untold dangers of these monsters. Bestiary Incomplete. "Here's some professional tips on how to survive every battle you come across!" - Lord Anjn To survive each battle, we must decide what build you're going to be using! If you're the type of guy to do damage now and regret not wearing pantaloons to a dragon fight, you must be a Warrior! For warriors, your Power Stat must be higher than the monster you face. In other words, NO DEFENSE. This idea is that if you're quick and powerful enough to go for the head, Thanos shouldn't have to snap his hands... wait... we're not Marvel, and we don't have a Hulk? Then become a god of thunder. Hit first and hit well. If you train enough, your power stat should be almost twice the amount you needroughly the Power of a stronger monster than the one you'll be fighting If you're the type of person who enjoys surviving battles for as long as possible-- STRENGTH. Knights don't care about absolute power. They don't need speed. The Knight has a bloody shield, and they know how to use it to block your every attack! For Knights... please for the love of sweet Joseph Joestar, don't waste your time solely on Strength. They don't do any meaningful damage, and they're god awfully slow as hell. At least be an Everymanwho is 33% in every stat, or somewhere around that area in every stat. with more overall stats than the opponent. If you're serious about not losing battles. Like really serious. So serious you'll not lose serious. Then be an extremely fast Rogue. https://discord-rpg-by-anjn.fandom.com/wiki/Basics If you want to win most of the monster fights, you want to dedicate more time to training, by a LOT, and skip some monsters entirelyyou'll be foraging a lot and if you don't care about spending a single fight on each monster, don't waste ALL your stamina fighting the same underleveled monster. If you're going to ask "How much stats do I need? Don't. As an Assassin Build, if you have less than 10% Strength in your overall build, and you have more Power and Speed than the monster, you can win any battle. I am not including the equipment you can have, I am including base stats. if you cannot handle a monster without a legendary sword, armor, and accessory, then you cannot handle the monster. The objectively best stats for grinding off monsters are Power and Speed, the two stats make up the ability to win most monster fights flawlessly, if those two stats are simply 10+ levels higher than the monster you're fighting. You truly cannot lose if you train and stop worrying about battling monsters, since eventually you can handle every monster by having higher stats than them, and extremely powerful equipment.